


Forget What I've Done

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam hurts his ankle and is a bit PO about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget What I've Done

He knew it the moment it happened that it wasn't going to be good. The pain in the back of his ankle was almost unbearable as Adam limped down the steps. Stupid, he chastised himself, he just had to get hurt in his best start of the year.

He ignored Yadier when the catcher asked him questions. He wasn't even sure he heard half of them, but he didn't waste any time asking what his battery mate had said. Yadi is staring at him with those concerned eyes. He looks almost sympathetic, which makes Adam feel sick. He doesn't need nor does he want sympathy.

He snaps at Yadier when the catcher starts to ask him another question about how he's feeling. "I don't need your help, Yadi, I can take care of myself."

The catcher just frowns, giving Adam that 'don't-you-tell-me-what-to-do' look. "I was just trying to help. Jesus, you're grumpy when you're hurt."

Yadier shuts up, though, to Adam's relief. That is, until Adam winces when he moves his foot slightly. Then the catcher is back to asking questions. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Should I go get Mike? How bad is it?"

Adam can't take it anymore. All of this fuss is starting to make him lose his mind. "Yadi, shutup, I'm fine. I don't need your concern, I can do well enough on my own."

Yadier huffs, rolling his eyes. "Like I'm supposed to believe you're fine," he says sarcastically. 

"You're not my mother, Yadi. I don't need you to fuss over me like you are."

"I don't fuss over you more than anyone else would. You're my friend, and I'm worried about you. Is that so wrong?"

Adam is just so angry and it's been built up inside of him for the longest time that finally, he just explodes. 

"I don't need you, Yadi, now get back to the dugout and do something useful for a change!"

He wishes he could take it back the moment he says it. He knew it was harsh, and he can't even open his eyes to see the expression on Yadi's face.

"Okay," Yadier whispers, and he opens his eyes to see the catcher walking out of the dugout, his head lowered to his chest. He runs into Mike Matheny on the way out, mumbling a quick apology before scurrying out of the locker room. 

Mike glances back at him before turning a curious eye on Adam. "What's his problem," he asks.

Adam rolls his eyes, though he does feel the guilt eat at him as he replays the scene in his head. He hadn't meant to make Yadi sad, but dang, now he can feel the pang in his heart. Yadi had just been trying to help. Adam sighs, telling himself he'll apologize later, and then focusing back on his ankle.

His ankle is swelled up as big as a balloon. He grips the side of the bench as Mike feels the area around it, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Why me, he thinks. It wasn't like he had been doing anything dangerous when his ankle had decided to shut down. He had just been running out of the box and BAM!

"Well, it doesn't look very good, Adam," Mike tells him. Adam gives him a look, biting back the remark on the tip of his tongue. He hates to admit it, been had it been anyone else but Mike that he was talking to, he would've snapped at them. What had gotten into him lately? 

After wrapping his ankle again, Mike tells him to stay inside and rest it, ice it down, all that obvious stuff that every manager is required to tell a hurt player to do. 

Finally, he's alone. He takes a deep breath, letting it all sink in. Achilles injury. The words send chills down his spine, but he knows that that's probably what is wrong with his ankle.

He slams his fist against a locker, Yadi's locker. He's so angry. His team needed him now more than ever, and they were just beginning to think they were invincible, that they could do anything. Adam knew he wasn't invincible. But it had felt so good to doubt that, even for a while.

Yadi drove him back to the hotel room, since his foot felt like it was about to fall off and that meant he couldn't drive himself. They sat in silence for the longest time. 

Yadier wants to say something, that is completely obvious. When Adam groans accidentally on a big bump, Yadier puffs his cheeks with air, as if he were a blowfish. Adam can tell how hard Yadier is trying to not say anything. 

"Just say it, Yadi, you look like you're about to pop."

Yadier takes a deep breath, tightening his grip on the wheel and staring straight at the road ahead. He still doesn't speak.

Adam lets his eyes trail to Yadier's knee. It is wrapped, like Adam's ankle, with an ice pack on it. Adam feels like slapping himself for being so stupid. How did Yadier's injury slip his mind?

His heart sinks. He feels like the worst kind of scum. He had yelled at his best friend when he was already down. What type of friend was he?

"How's your knee?" he asks. Yadier swallows hard. Adam really hopes that the catcher isn't about to break down and cry. Not while he is the one in the driver's seat, that is.

"Fine," he answers shortly, his voice stiff. Adam lays his head back against the seat. "You want to say something. I can tell," he says as he closes his eyes. This whole thing is exhausting. 

Yadier whisps, "I don't have anything to say."

Adam opens his eyes. Yadier is staring hard at the yellow lines on the road. Adam sighs. This is all his fault. God, it's awful to see Yadier like this. He's even more annoying when he wanted to say something and won't. 

"Whatever," Adam says with a defeated sigh. If Yadier wants to mope, let him.

When they get to the hotel after five more minutes of strangulating silence, Adam grabs his crutch from the floor and starts limping towards the elevator, where Yadier is already pressing the button. The catcher still isn't meeting his eyes, which makes Adam feel even worse.

Once they are in the elevator, Yadier presses the button for their floor. Adam glances at Yadier. "What's wrong with you?" he asks.

Yadier clinches his hands into fists. Adam has never seen him so angry and distant before. "There's nothing wrong with me," he answers through gritted teeth. 

Adam rolls his eyes. "I find that very hard to believe. You look like an angry dwarf who's about to kick the crap out of someone. Spill it."

The door opens, and Yadier quickly steps out. Adam tried to follow after him. That dang crutch keeps getting in his way. He cries out for Yadier to slow down, but the catcher doesn't. Adam is trying to catch up, but finds himself falling. 

He barely manages to get his hands out in front of him, stopping his front half from hitting the ground. When he opens his eyes, hands are already grabbing him and hauling him back onto his feet. Yadier hands him his crutch without looking him in the eye. "Next time would you slow down?" Adam snaps at him. "Trying to put up with you and trying to deal with this ankle is too hard."

Yadier doesn't say anything, just walks beside Adam. Adam notices him limp slightly, and dully wonders if Yadier had been hurrying, not to rush him, but because his knee is also injured.

This hotel was one of those ones that was big enough for two people, so Yadi and Adam had chosen to bunk together before their injuries. The night before, Adam could hear Yadier tossing and turning next door, but he had never once complained to Adam about his knee.  
Once inside, Adam plops down on the couch, tired from his exertions. Yadier sits down in a chair, hiding his face in his hands. Adam rolls his eyes. "Stop being a baby, Yadi."

Yadier stands suddenly, eyes filled with rage. "Who do you think you are, Adam Wainwright?! Quit acting like you're the only one going through something right now, because honestly, you're freaking annoying when you get up on your high horse and act like your pain matters and other's doesn't! I was trying to help you earlier, and you pushed me away and then acted like you didn't know what was wrong!"

His face is red. Adam feels small right now as Yadier stands over him, fists clenched, eyes angry, breathing ragged. Adam is afraid. Very afraid. He's never seen Yadier like this. Did he really push him this far over the edge? 

Yadier takes a deep breath. "If you don't want my help, then fine. I won't help you anymore. You're my friend, and I care about you, but if you don't want me around, I'm not going to stay."

He turns, walking down the hall and slamming the bathroom door shut. Adam sits there, stunned for a while. He hadn't meant to push Yadier away, and great, now he is shaking and his ankle protests when he gets up. He grabs onto the wall, limping to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "Can we talk?" he asks.

Yadier opens the door, staring down at the floor. His knee is unwrapped, and Adam tries not to look again. It is swollen, very swollen, and it is no wonder that Yadier had been hurrying him.

"I'm sorry," Adam says sincerely. "I was a real jerk to you. I should've handled this better. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Yadier takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm sorry for exploding on you," he finally says, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying about you so much. You're my friend, Adam. I don't like to see you hurting. And I'm sorry for annoying you so much."

Adam shakes his head. "You don't annoy me, Yadi. Sure, I do get mad when you try to fuss over me, but I appreciate it."

Yadier gives him a weak smile. Adam returns it, putting a hand on Yadier's arm. "Even if you mother me too much, at least you care enough to do so."

Yadier laughs. "Mother you? If anything, I make fun of you more than mother you."

Adam raises an eyebrow. "May I remind you that you're injured too? Or do I have to kick you in the knee to make you remember?"

Yadier gives him a mock glare. "You couldn't kick me if you tried, you'd fall and I'd laugh."

Adam smiles, glad to see Yadier smiling again. The catcher lookd him up and down. He has that concerned, "mother hen" look in his eyes again when Adam puts too much weight on his foot and inhales sharply. "C'mon," he says gently, taking Adam's arm. "You should be resting that ankle instead of putting weight on it. That's what the trainer's would say."

Adam lets Yadier support him as he hops on one foot to his room. Yadier pulls back the sheets and helps him sit down. Adam watches as Yadier gathers a few things, taking note of the slight limp in his step. Once he has gotten Adam's leg propped up and a bag of ice on it, he watches Adam for a moment. "Do you think it's an achilles?" he aske quietly, as if he's afraid to.

Adam closes his eyes. "Probably," he answers honestly, because what else could cause him this much pain?

Yadier nods, before pulling the blankets over Adam. "Sleep tight," he says as he backs out of the room. "I'll come and change the ice pack every few hours."

Adam shakes his head. "You don't have to. You need to rest, too," he reasons, gesturing to Yadier's knee. The catcher laughs. "If there's one thing I've learned from staying in the same room as you," he says, a sparkle in his eyes, "It's that I'm not going to rest anyway."

Then, just like that, he walks out the door and leaves Adam laying in bed, smiling like an idiot.


End file.
